UCC Half Elf
Archive Half Wood Elf Nature Born, Tree Blood, Half-Elf. Lifespan: 300 Years. Language: Sylvan, Common, Elfish. Half-Wood Elves are mostly noted for their skill in Green Gamut, Rangers, Rogues, and any other stealth related or magic related classes, some take the roles of combat, but very few. Half-Wood Elves favor the forests, like their Elven parents. However, they are passionite and can be very determined like their human parents. Half-Wood elves tend to stay with the Elves of their parents, since humans tend to be unaccepting of a, "different", person. Some do grow up in cities and may learn the ways of theivory or some type of magic besides Green Gamut. Half-Wood Elves are always naturally conected to the nature around them, and like Wood Elves, they care for it. But not to the point of risking their life, like most humans. Half-Wood Elves tend to be loners, since most of the Wood Elves see their human side as a weakness, but does not admit it, and humans tend to be unloving of some races of elves and don't care much for them. Half-Wood Elves are always found someone near a forest, rarely are they find anywere else in the lands of Norrik. Half Drow Dirt Blood, Outcast, Half-Drow. Life Span: 250 Years. Language: Elvish, Common. Half-Drow are the outcome of a human and Drow (black elf) relationship, most of the time the Drow is a female, and the human a slave, Drow bred into humans so they can have "quick" slaves and expendable assassins, therefore, half-Drow are little better than slaves themselves. A "good" half-Drow is far more unlikely than a "good" Drow. Like their Drow parents, half-Drows tend to be magic related and even the lowest half-Drow can boast some power of magic. But, like their human parents, they tend to be naturally more taller and stronger than other Drow. Half-Drow are always the lesser of a Drow, and are rarely accepted into human culture, therefore, they are usually named Outcast by most races, and then Dirt Blood by the Drow of their culture. Half-Drow make perfect thieves, assassins, tricksters, and illusionists. But they can become a warrior class. Half Night Elf Night Blood, Half-Night Elf, Half-Dark Elf. Life Span: 350 Years. Language: Elvish, Common. Half-Dark elves tend to be smaller than their dark elf parents, and also tend to be combatant related. They are commonly known as half-Night Elves, but are also referred to as half-Dark Elf. Half-Dark Elves tend to be very honored in their areas in which they live, human and dark elf unions are very rare, and the children tend to be very strong and long lived. Half-Dark Elves are closely tied to Green, Blue, and Red Gamut, and make the perfect battle mage. Half-Dark Elves are highly regarded in some elf cultures, because of their intelligence of their elf parent, and the passion of their Human parent, they make the best founders of different types of magic. They are very stubborn, but very loyal, its rare to make friends with a half-Dark Elf because they tend to be a tad bit less trusting than some half-Elves. Half-Dark Elves tend to live in places of other dark elves, rarely do you see them among human kind and even rarer to find one wandering alone in the middle of no were. Half High Elf High Born, Lesser Blood, Magic Blood, Half-High Elf. Life Span: 400 Years. Language: Elvish, Common. The half-High Elves, are common among the races, they are the most half-elves found in Norrik. Half-High elves are much like their elven parents, stubborn and hot-headed. But they also have their generosity, honesty, and passion of their human parents, and unlike their elven side, they are more durable in combat, and the half-high elves have been known to boast even a small amount of any of the gamut, most are Red Gamut users. Half-High elves are second most hated by the Drow, and even more so by some races of the deep and evil shadows. Half-High elves are rarely found evil, and almost, always fight for justice and good. They mainly take roles as White Gamut users, and Paladins. They are the height of their elven parents, and always have a wandering, and curious mind of their human parents. Half-High Elves are respected in high elf culture, but are treated as a servant branch of the true high elven race. Though they are given the same rights, they cannot take the crown should that come. The high elves think their human side block the truth and reason from their elven side, therefore, most of the high elven officials think that only high elves can rule the race, but half-High Elves are respected just as equally among some branch's of the high elven government. Crow_22 Category:User Created Content